


Mistaken Identity

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the annual Halloween ball, and Pansy thinks Fred needs a little reminding of exactly why he likes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

Pansy scoured the black and orange decorated room with narrowed eyes, searching for someone dressed in a dark green outfit, or at least, that's who she thought she was looking for. Daphne had heard a rumour that Pansy's lover, Fred Weasley, had come dressed in Slytherin colours to please Pansy, though she didn't know where Daphne had heard it from. Pansy usually trusted her source though, since Daphne worked for the _Daily Prophet_ and was constantly up on the gossip.

It was the annual Halloween Ball, which had been held by the Ministry since the war had ended, wanting to cheer everyone up. It was always held at Malfoy Manor, as Draco had said he wanted to offer it as his way of apologising. It had only been a few months since she'd got together with Fred, but she was absolutely ecstatic when he said he'd meet her there.

"Can you see him?" Pansy hissed loudly towards Daphne.

Daphne shook her head. "No. Look, I've got to meet Draco, mind if I --?"

"Sure," said Pansy dismissively, still scouring the room. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw dark green near the drinks table, and so she made her way over there. She was right; there was a tall man in a dark green costume helping themselves to some pumpkin juice. It had to be Fred, she thought, for he was the right height and taking his favourite drink. "Hey, you."

"Oh, er, hi, Pansy," replied Fred, and Pansy was quite miffed that he seemed less than impressed to see her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, but she didn't give him time to answer, planting her face fully on his lips. They were about the only part of his body, except his hands and eyes, that were uncovered, but that was fine by Pansy. "Now are you happy to see me?"

"Look, Pansy, I --"

"It would appear you need some reminding of exactly why you love me so much, Fred," she grinned at him, taking his hand and leading him out into the corridor. She could hear him muttering something, but couldn't work it out, and she wasn't exactly interested in hearing what he had to say at the moment. She was, in fact, quite upset that he wasn't more excited to see her. Across the corridor she spotted a seemingly empty room and making her way to it she pulled Fred in with her.

"Pansy, stop!" Fred exclaimed as she shut the door behind them.

"No," Pansy said angrily. " _You_ stop." Before Fred could say anymore, Pansy had cast a silencing charm on him. As far as she was concerned, whatever was so important could wait until after she'd reminded him how bloody fantastic she was, particularly sexually. Despite the fact that he couldn't talk, Fred still seemed determined to stop it, so Pansy cast another charm which tied his arms to the headboard. His legs were still free, but Pansy didn't see those being much of a problem.

Once Fred was completely tied up, Pansy stood in front of him and started to strip. She did it slowly and sexily, bending in all the right places and sticking her chest out at him. When she took a glance at his face, she couldn't quite read his expression. It wasn't overly gleeful like it usually was, it looked confused and conflicted, but Pansy wasn't sure why he would be feeling that.

Deciding to ignore it, Pansy slipped her last item of clothing, her knickers, down her legs, making sure to bend over so Fred got a very good look at her arse. She tossed the knickers across the room and crawled onto the bed, stroking his body lightly with her fingers as she worked her way up to his mouth. It appeared as though he was trying to keep his mouth pressed shut, but she worked her tongue in and forced it open. "Don't be a naughty boy, Fred."

Pansy got off his body and sat next to him, grabbing his trousers and unzipping them. As she pulled them down to his ankles she could clearly see an erection through his underpants, creating an even bigger mystery for her on why his face didn't show what his cock wanted. Baffled, but too horny to really care that much, Pansy threw the trousers off the bed and let Fred's cock spring free. She placed her mouth over the head, letting her warm breath send shivers down his spine, before planting her mouth on it.

If Fred could have made an audible sound, Pansy was sure she'd be hearing him moaning, because his face certainly reflected that now. She bobbed her head up and down on his cock, making sure to lick around his head as she knew he loved it. After deep-throating him, she knew he was starting to get close, as she could feel his balls tightening, and by the looks on his face. Not wanting the fun to end yet, Pansy crawled along his body until her pussy was directly over his face. Slowly, she lowered herself down, the squirming movements as Fred tried to get away only enhancing the pleasure.

"What's wrong, Fred? You usually love this," she smirked at him, tweaking his nipples slightly to get him to lick her out. He didn't take much persuasion; he'd always hated pain, and soon she felt the wet, hot tongue of her lover in between her folds. He didn't seem as expert as usual, but then again he had been off his game a lot tonight. Still, she quivered as he worked his tongue over her clit, then pulled back and pushed it into her. Moving up and down, she rode it like a little cock, until she wanted nothing more than to be filled completely.

"You did a good job," Pansy smiled at him, edging backwards until she was directly over his cock. "But I need something a little bigger now." She placed her hands firmly on his penis, guiding it into her. Once she felt it at the tip of her entrance, she impaled herself as fast and hard as she could, moaning so loud she wouldn't have been surprised if those in the party could hear her. She placed her hand on Fred's chest, toying with his nipples just a little as she rode him, loving the expression on his face, which seemed to indicate he was trying to hold back. Pansy took this as a sign he was enjoying himself, and as she started to pick up the place she thought she heard something.

"Did you hear that?" Pansy asked Fred, stopping momentarily and staring at the door. It was slightly ajar, but there didn't seem to be anyone there. Pansy shrugged and started to ride Fred again. "You're a good fuck, you know? Such a huge cock, though I'd never realised it was this thick before..." Just as she finished speaking she heard a creek, and though she didn't stop riding, she did turn to look at the door again. "Fuck. Someone might be looking for us. Don't think they'd be too happy at us fucking at the Halloween Ball."

Pansy let her left hand trail down towards her clit and reached around with her right to cup Fred's balls; it was something that got him every time, so she wasn't surprised to see his face of pleasure when she looked at him. As she squeezed them tightly, she rolled her finger quickly around her clit, bringing them both very close to climax. All it took for Pansy was to impale herself as much as she could and she was screaming in ecstasy as the waves of orgasm washed over her. She kept her hands firmly on Fred's balls, and seconds later, she felt him squirt inside her, loving the feeling of his come dripping down her legs as she stood up.

"There. Bet you didn't want me to stop, did you, Fred?" she winked at him, then nearly jumped out her skin as the door opened.

"Pansy Parkinson! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Pansy turned quickly around, coming face to face with none other than her lover, Fred. "If you're Fred... then whose...?" she glanced back towards the man on the bed, undoing the silencing spell she'd placed on him earlier.

"George! It's George!" he spluttered, looking from Pansy to Fred.

"You mean to say I was shagging George?" Pansy said, turning her attentions back to Fred. "Oh my god, Fred... I'm so sorry..."

Fred stared at her. "You seemed to be enjoying it at the time."

"I thought it was you!" she protested, screaming the end of it as he fled from the room. She was torn on what to do; whether to run after him or give him space, but was brought out of her thoughts by the twin behind her.

"Untie me now, Parkinson," George said, seemingly less than impressed. "And if you'd just listened to me in the first place, this never would have happened."

"Shove off," spat Pansy, deciding to run after Fred after all. If George insisted on being so rude he could untie himself, and she couldn't help but smirk as she heard him call after her. Now all she had to do was find Fred, and she didn't think the excuse that she thought it was him was going to work very well.


End file.
